In today's society, users are increasingly utilizing network and other service providers to gain access to the Internet, request and access various types of content, access software applications, access software services, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. For example, an increasing number of users are subscribing to internet protocol television (IPTV) services provided by service providers in order to access various types of media content, such as, but not limited to, television shows, movies, and programs. Service providers typically provide such services over packet-switched networks as opposed to traditional terrestrial, satellite, or cable-based networks. Subscribers of such services often take advantage of digital video recorders or other similar media processing devices to record and store various types of media content delivered by their service providers. For example, if a particular program of interest is airing at a time that the subscriber cannot view in real time, the subscriber may set the digital video recorder to record the program of interest so that the subscriber can view the recorded program of interest at another time chosen by the subscriber.
While current digital video recording technologies provide a variety of features and functions that enhance users' experiences with media content, there is still room to substantially enhance and improve digital video recording technologies and content delivery technologies. For example, digital video recording technologies and content delivery technologies may be modified so as to provide enhanced quality-of-service for users, improved functionality, and additional options relating to the use of such technologies. Such enhancements and improvements to digital video recording technologies and content delivery technologies may provide for improved customer satisfaction and increased revenue for content and service providers.